Mod Gear Solid
Mod Gear Solid: Tactical Balance Action is a book written by GameSultan and published in the CErverton Library on August 21st, 2012. Mod Gear Solid is an actual account of user pigfish99 being caught preforming illegal activities. The moral and message of the story is to not abuse oversights or unintended features. The book's name is a reference to the video game series Metal Gear Solid. The book is 13 pages long. It is the first and only book written by GameSultan. Transcript Handle: pigfish99 Reason: Illegally traded diamonds to acquire $53,250 and take /money top's #1 spot overnight. Spent $37,615 of it on mall items in a ditch effort when confronted. Official Report: After receiving an anonymous tip that pigfish99 had been using shady means of acquiring large sums of money, Sultan decided to investigate the situation. After tailing pig for quite some time, he had confirmed that pigfish was indeed trading villagers for emeralds and selling them to Emerald City for a ridiculous sum, in total, the aforementioned $53,250; a total of 142 emeralds. This was in fact illegal, as the $375 buy price was specified to be for mined emeralds only, as those are much harder to come by. Sultan then confronted pigfish on the matter, telling him that corrective action would be taken. While Sultan was afk, pigfish sent him $7,500, his apparent claim of what his violations totalled. He then proceeded to spend $37,615 on items in the mall, which were: 21 Glowstone 13 Magma Cream 1 Jukebox 1 Ward Music CD 1 Mooshroom Egg 9 Diamond Picks 128 Ender Eyes 2 Ender chests This was an obvious ditch effort, for two reasons. One, the transactions all occurred in an eight minute window *after* he was confronted, and two; After his deeds, he exclaimed in public chat "Look at Sultan's money x3" in an effort to not only point out that his money had increased, but indirectly that he had disappeared from /money top. Clever indeed, But Sultan knows that money doesn't just disappear. He then combed the transaction history, finding evidence of the previously mentioned item purchases. He acquired pigfish's home coordinates from the server files, and teleported there vanished on the morning of August 21st, 2012 to carry out the repossession mission. There were many chests to go through, and it ended up being one on the far side of the room. Inside the chest were: 19 Glowstone 13 Magma Cream 1 Mooshroom Egg 8 Diamond Picks 119 Ender Eyes 1 Ender Chest Also worth noting, the glowstone was in dust form, and had to be crafted back into blocks. That along with the magma cream suggest he was going to make Extended Fire Resistance Potions. The cost of the items not recovered amounted to 4,425 and was added to the assessed total owed of $15,635 to make $20,060. This amount was deducted from pigfish's account, and along with the items' retrieval accounted for all violations. Pigfish is lucky that he is not serving suspension time for this. Conclusion: If something seems too easy, there's probably a reason for that. Don't exploit oversights or glitches, and you won't have a problem. Always report these things to a moderator or administrator and *do not* attempt to exploit them for your own gain for any time. We will find out, as you've seen by reading this report. '' ''This concludes the first issue of Mod Gear Solid: Tactical Balance Action ''-Thanks for reading, '' Sultan Category:Book Category:Non-Fiction